theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a heroine from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is madly in love with Sonic, and wants him to marry her which is odd because she is 12. She carries around a large hammer called a Piko Piko Hammer for a weapon. She was described to be eight years old in Sonic CD, but from Sonic Adventure onward she has grown by four years. With the addition of Cream the Rabbit, Amy seems to have found herself a sidekick similar to how Tails is to Sonic (as implied in Sonic Battle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, and Shadow the Hedgehog). Creation in the Sonic series Amy Rose is one of the few main characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series to have her first appearance outside the Sega games. She was created by Kenji Terada for the various Sonic the Hedgehog manga published by Shogakukan. She first appeared in the April 1992 issue of Shogaku Ninensei, written and illustrated by Sango Morimoto. She also appeared in the unrelated series from Shogaku Ichinensei, Shogaku Sannensei, Shogaku Gonensei, Shogaku Rokunensei, and Coro Coro Comics Special, all of which were written and illustrated by different mangaka but based on Kenji Terada's initial concept. In these series, Amy (no second name is given) is the girlfriend of Nicky, a nerdy young male hedgehog with the power to transform into the superhero, Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy is also the target of the bully Anton Verruca. Because of the vastly different styles of the illustrators for these series, Amy's design was different in each. She appeared most like her later games appearances in the Coro Coro Comics Specials, written and illustrated by Tanaka Kouichi. In 1993, the manga character was adapted by the Sonic CD team to be used in Sonic's Mega CD debut. Her final design for this game was done by Kazuyuki Hoshino. She appeared infrequently thereafter, in ensemble spin-off games such as Sonic the Fighters, Sonic Drift, Sonic Drift 2, and Sonic R. She did not appear in any of the early TV series, although she was included in most comics, including the Archie Comics series, the British Sonic the Comic and the French Sonic Adventures. When Sonic Team reunited and started work on their three-dimensional follow-up to the classic Sonic games, Sonic Adventure, it was decided they would revive the pink hedgehog and give her a starring role in the game. Yuji Uekawa, the man who would redesign all the classic characters, did the most drastic changes to Amy. While Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all received minor design changes, Amy's clothing and hairstyle were completely revamped. She also had her entire figure redesigned to make her appear older, perhaps in an attempt to appeal to a different demographic than the rest of the Sonic characters. Following Sonic Adventure, Amy became one of the main characters of the series, and has appeared in nearly every Sonic game since, as well as the TV series Sonic X. History in Sonic Kidnapped by Metal Sonic Using her tarot cards, Amy learned that she was to have a "destined" encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog on the Little Planet. Excited, she rushed to Never Lake, the location of the small planet's appearance. It wasn't long until she ran into her crush, Sonic, in Palmtree Panic. Amy couldn't help but excitedly grab onto her hero, an action which Sonic did not find to be very pleasing. Amy's happiness was short-lived, for as she continued to follow Sonic into Collision Chaos, she was kidnapped by Dr. Ivo Robotnik's latest creation, Metal Sonic. Though Sonic eventually rescued Amy from her capture—while saving Little Planet from Robotnik's grasp—he did not reciprocate her advances. Racing and Fighting Apparently following Sonic, Amy ended up joining two drift-racing competitions, both of which offered Chaos Emeralds as prizes. Driving a blue car, and later a red one, she competed in both races in an attempt to impress Sonic. A short while afterward, Dr. Robotnik planned to dominate the world from space, and Sonic’s friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, made a spaceship that only had one seat and required the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Wanting to use the ship, everyone who had an Emerald fought to gain the others, including Amy. She competed for the chance to defeat Robotnik and impress Sonic. "Birdie" and the Chaos Incident Upon her eventual return to her home in downtown Station Square, Amy lived a normal life in Sonic’s absence. During this time, she also had a makeover; her green sweater and orange skirt were replaced by a red dress with white trim, her blue-and-white shoes were substituted for red-and white boots, and she now sported a hair band and golden rings around her wrists. Amy also styled her spines in a manner similar to an echidna, rather than wear them up, as they had been beforehand. It was while shopping and reminiscing about her times with Sonic that the Egg Carrier flew over the city, and a small blue Flicky fell out and knocked Amy over. Amy named it "Birdie" and soon, one of Dr. Eggman’s robots, E-100 "ZERO" Alpha, arrived and chased the two of them. Amy and Birdie escaped by hiding in the burger shop, and Amy decided to find Sonic and make him Birdie’s bodyguard for a short while. When she found him outside of Casinopolis, Sonic was shocked to see her, and refused her request, which led Amy to say that she would "tag along" anyway. After fleeing Alpha again, the three ended up in Twinkle Park, where Amy and Birdie lost Sonic, after being chased. But as they escaped, the robot soon caught up with them, kidnapping and forcefully taking them to the Mystic Ruins, where Eggman picked them up and had Amy and Birdie locked in a cell. After managing to turn E-102 Gamma’s allegiance, the two fled through the Hot Shelter. However, the pair were transported to the past, where they found themselves in the land of the Knuckles Clan, and watched Tikal with a group of Chao meeting Chaos. Returning to the present day, a somewhat-confused Amy and Birdie escaped to the flight deck, where Eggman was confronting Sonic and Tails. Although she was delighted to see them, Amy’s joy was short-lived when the Doctor grabbed Birdie and took a Chaos Emerald from the pendant he had been wearing. Eggman then called Gamma to destroy the intruders before fleeing himself. Sonic, Tails and Gamma were just about to finish off each other when Amy convinced them to stop. Sonic then told Tails to fly Amy away, which he did, just before the Egg Carrier lost altitude and exploded. Arriving in Station Square, Amy went to search for Birdie’s family, first in the Final Egg, and then the crash-landed Egg Carrier, where they were attacked by Alpha, who had hurt Birdie. Enraged, Amy attacked and destroyed the menacing robot. Birdie eventually found and returned to his family, who had been trapped inside of E-102 Gamma and E-101 Beta. As the birds flew off and Amy prepared to leave the Egg Carrier, she decided that she would not give up, and that someday she would make Sonic respect her. Later, Amy returned to Station Square, which had been destroyed by Perfect Chaos. After Perfect Chaos had absorbed the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds and thrown them away, Amy grabbed one of them and brought it to Sonic, while Tails, Knuckles and Big the Cat brought the other six Emeralds. Together, they formed positive power through their caring for each other. Sonic tapped into this power and transformed into Super Sonic, and was able to defeat Perfect Chaos. Maginaryworld In Sonic Shuffle, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Eggman were all summoned to Maginaryworld by Lumina Flowlight, who needed them to help repair the Precioustone. Each character had his or her own role to play, and with each other’s help, the Precioustone was repaired, Maginaryworld was saved, and the heroes were returned to Earth. Convincing Shadow of his Destiny Amy was an important supporting character in Sonic Adventure 2. Although not playable in the main story, she was playable in two-player mode. When Sonic was trapped on Prison Island, Amy somehow managed to arrive on Prison Island and accidentally stumbled upon Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge's plan to steal the Chaos Emeralds. She ended up cornered by Eggman as a consequence, but was saved at the last minute by Tails. With Tails' help, Amy managed to free Sonic—this is one of several times that Amy has saved Sonic, instead of the other way around. When she learned from Sonic that the reason why he was on Prison Island was because of the actions of a "fake hedgehog", she realized that he was referring to Shadow, and informed him of Shadow's allegiance to Eggman. She also briefly saw some writing on the wall of Sonic's cell, actually equations made by the former occupant of the cell, Professor Gerald Robotnik, to cause a catastrophic crash via the Space Colony ARK to destroy the planet as revenge for the death of Maria Robotnik, his granddaughter. Because of the events of Sonic's escape, as well as her involvement in it, Amy was also targeted by G.U.N. to be arrested, even after Eggman's doomsday threat. She eventually was captured by Dr. Eggman on board the ARK. Eggman deduced that Sonic and Tails were carrying both a real and a fake emerald, and demanded the locations of the two while holding her at gunpoint. After luring them to the pinnacle area of the ARK and presumably killing Sonic via a rigged escape capsule, Amy broke down in tears, but was later relieved when learning that Sonic actually survived. She also managed to convince Shadow that Maria's true wish was for him to bring hope to humanity, not to seek revenge on them for her. Amy begged Shadow to help everyone, and he in turn ended up saving the world from the Biolizard, and later the Finalhazard. Girl on the Game Boy Amy was playable in Sonic Advance, but unlike the other playable characters, she could not spin and all of her attacks had to be triggered by a button press. She was an unlockable character in Sonic Advance 2, after collecting all of the Chaos Emeralds with all four of the other characters. She had apparently engaged in some training, as she was able to spin jump and spin dash in this game. She could also do this in Sonic Advance 3, but only if she was partnered with Sonic. If Amy is the leader, the partner behaves as she does in Sonic Advance. Chasing Sonic with Help In Sonic Heroes, Amy is the leader of Team Rose, and the team's speed type leader. She is accompanied by Cream the Rabbit and Big the Cat, who want to find Chocola (Cheese's brother) and Froggy, respectively. Amy, however, simply wants to find Sonic and express her love. She and her team eventually confront Metal Sonic with Team Sonic, Team Dark, and Team Chaotix, after he copied their data. They also find out that Metal Sonic is the one who has kidnapped Chocola and Froggy. Sticking with Shadow Amy appeared alongside Sonic and the rest of the cast in Shadow the Hedgehog to try to convince Shadow to join their cause. Amy needs Shadow's help to rescue Cream and Cheese from Eggman's Cryptic Castle. No matter which mission the player chooses, after the stage is completed, Amy will assist the player in the fight against the Egg Breaker. Oddly enough, however, she does not appear in the cutscenes before or after the battle. She later appears in the game's final story, where she attempts to dissuade Shadow from letting Black Doom get the Chaos Emeralds. After Shadow fulfilled Gerald Robotnik's original plans prior to his going insane, Amy expressed hope that Shadow survived as he is Shadow when Rouge questioned whether he survived. She also bore witness to Knuckles' chasing of Eggman. Personality Amy in the main series is presented as being somewhat kind and sweet. In Sonic CD, she was referred to as an "optimistic tomboy" who loves fortunes and uses tarot cards. Because of her tomboyish nature, she became a playable character as a fighter in Sonic the Fighters. However, after Sonic Adventure, Amy had grown a more feminine personality, such as an interest in shopping and fashion, but that didn't remove her tomboyish nature, as in the more recent games, Amy has become far more violent and aggressive, much to Sonic's dismay. She often shows her anger by pulling out her Piko Piko Hammer out of Hammerspace, sometimes threatening Sonic with it. Relationships in the Sonic Series Sonic the Hedgehog Most of Amy's life (since Sonic CD onwards) is spent following Sonic the Hedgehog, whom she is madly in love with. While Sonic seems perturbed and annoyed by her affections, she has not given up and goes through great lengths to impress him. Even though he seems nervous and occasionally overcome by her advances, Sonic still considers Amy a friend and is always there to help her out if needed. Being rejected and ignored by Sonic does not seem to hurt Amy, in fact, she sees and treats him like he does love her too. Throughout the games, since their meeting, Amy has been chasing Sonic and tries to be romantic with him, which creeps him out and causes him to run away. In Sonic Battle, in Tails' story, Amy comes and asks Tails about Emerl, and Tails explains that Emerl is like Sonic's "child". However, Emerl was just a friend of Sonic. Amy takes this literally and thinks that if Sonic is Emerl's father and wants her to be the mother, and that he is testing her to see if she could handle taking care of a real child. Amy then takes Emerl away and tells him to call her "mommy", thus making Emerl believe that Amy is actually his mother. During her story she tries hard to protect Emerl after losing him to Rouge. At the end of her story, Amy tries to get Sonic to propose to her, but he bails. Amy assumes that Sonic simply got cold feet and none of the surrounding characters tell her the truth as they fear her anger. In Sonic Riders, Amy enters the EX World Grand Prix so she can be beside Sonic, though she becomes mad when Sonic accidentally launches her into a tornado when he had to save her from Dr. Eggman and forgot about her. After getting caught in the tornado, she chases Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer as payback for forgetting about her, even though Sonic keeps trying to apologize to her. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy tries to make Sonic jealous by making up "her new boyfriend" named Dexter. The player can choose whether Sonic believes it or not. If so, she will tell him that Dexter is fake. The player can also engage in an optional romantic sub-plot between Sonic and Amy. One possible outcome is Sonic revealing that he does have feelings for her, but they promise to put it on hold and figure it out after their adventure. This is currently unresolved, and it is unknown if any of it is canonical. In Sonic Unleashed, Sonic seemed depressed when Amy didn't recognize him as a Werehog, understanding that he isn't the same at all in his Werehog form when Chip pointed it out. When she finds out the Werehog was Sonic, she wanted to know all about how it happened, and had even mentioned that Sonic looks better in the day time, but she doesn't care about that. In one point in the game, she asks Sonic out on a date and the player can choose whether Sonic accepts or declines it. In Sonic and the Black Knight's ending, Sonic was explaining to Amy about his adventure in the Arthurian Legend. Amy does not believe him and said, "That's the lamest excuse ever! You just forgot about our date!" Sonic tries to reason out saying that he swears that it was true, but Amy doesn't listen and pulls out her hammer. However, in Sonic Free Riders, he quickly refuses going out on a date with her. In Sonic Colors (DS), Amy tries to have a romantic picnic with Sonic however Sonic was too busy and didn't want to make the picnic look like a date. Amy also gives Sonic a mission, because he looks "dreamy" when he performs his tricks in stages. In Sonic Generations, Amy is excited to attend Sonic's birthday. However Sonic keeps Amy away from getting too close to him (such as hugging him) by placing his hand over her face. When Classic Sonic rescues Amy, Amy mistook him for the present form of Sonic and questioned on how he looks so young, whereas when the present Sonic saves Amy, she tells Sonic that she was afraid that she would never be able to flirt with him again, leaving Sonic annoyingly exasperated. If Sonic gets an S rank in Chemical Plant, Amy will compliment that Sonic "knows how to get the girls" and when attaining a Red Star Ring, Amy says that she mistook the ring for an actual ring, meaning that she thought Sonic was giving her a ring for a gift or other reasons. A running gag involves Amy makes her entrance in a game by running into other hedgehogs from the left of the screen and hugging them from behind, mistaking them for Sonic. Cream the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit is Amy's best friend. Since Sonic Heroes, Cream and Amy are portrayed as best friends and they share a sister-like relationship, comparable to Sonic and Tails' brother-like friendship. This fact is strengthened by Sonic Advance 3, as when they are paired together, they are given the title "Team Jubilee" and serve as a female counterpart to Sonic and Tails' "Unbreakable Bond." The two also seem to frequent together almost completely throughout Sonic Battle, except when Emerl drags one of them away. Amy is also seen searching for Cream during the level Cryptic Castle in Shadow the Hedgehog which further suggests how much she cares for her. Another suggestion is in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood when you go to recruit Cream she says "You poor thing! What are you doing out here?". In Sonic Rush, it is implied that Amy occasionally gets angry with Cream, angry enough to chase her with her hammer as Cream shouted "Not again!" after she said that Amy was "shortsighted" in the regard of her love of Sonic when Cream introduced Blaze to Amy. The two team up twice in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood for the moves Spin Cycle, the equivalent of Sonic and Tails' Blue Bomber move in which Cream lifts Amy up and sends her spinning into one enemy, as well damaging adjacent ones. Team Rose band together to perform Flower Power, their most potent attack in this game which involves Amy bouncing off Big with a boost from Cream and landing on a foe hammer-first. In recent games such as Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Colors, and Sonic Generations, Amy seems to be distancing herself from Cream. She is often seen around other characters, such as Blaze, but she still remains close to Amy in Sonic Free Riders, but not quite as a sidekick. Big the Cat Big the Cat is most likely Amy's other best friend. They fight together in Sonic Heroes, forming Team Rose. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood after meeting Big in the Mystic Ruins, Big states that he "heard his good friend Amy Rose" so he rushed over to see if it was really her. When Big sees Amy he becomes ecstatic and actually makes an attempt to hug her (in which Amy refuses due to the fact that he smelled from the gases in the ruins). Also, if you agree to let Big join your party he, again, becomes happy that he gets to be around Amy. Big acts like an older brother to Amy. Miles "Tails" Prower Miles "Tails" Prower is a lot like a little brother figure to Amy. Sometimes, she's bossy with him and many other times, she is protective and defensive of Tails, although Amy will sometimes use Tails' close connections with Sonic to find out his whereabouts and/or some current events. Nonetheless, Amy and Tails are very good friends. Although Cream is Amy's best friend, Tails and Sonic are the two people Amy is around the most because Amy is always chasing after Sonic and Tails is always with Sonic on adventures. Amy and Tails are really close because of this and always try to do their best to stop Eggman with Sonic. The only time their friendship was slightly strained was in Sonic Battle, when Amy caught Sonic off-guard. When Sonic and Tails were talking they could hear Amy scream "SONIC" off in the distance. Sonic hesitated and told Tails to deal with Amy. When Amy approached she got annoyed by how Sonic had abandoned Tails so he could get away. She demanded that Tails tell her where Sonic went but Tails told her honestly that he had no idea where Sonic could have run off to since he never told him. Knuckles the Echidna Amy has only been seen interacting with Knuckles the Echidna on rare occasions. In Sonic Heroes when playing as Team Sonic; at the beginning of the fight against Team Rose, Knuckles will side with Amy and say, "Have you been messing with that girl's heart again Sonic?" In Sonic Rush, when Amy interacted with Blaze for the second time Knuckles rushes in, and says to Blaze, "Hey, cat woman, it's payback time!", Amy then says, "Uh-oh! What did you do to him!?" Cream tells Amy that it's a misunderstanding, with which Amy replies with "pretty typical of Knuckles". To get Knuckles to leave Blaze alone, Amy calls Knuckles a dimwit, leading to a brief argument. Knuckles replies, "I don't have time for you! I have business with that cat woman!". Amy then taunts Knuckles and says, "I know! That's why I called you a d-", daring herself that she'll call him a dimwit again, Knuckles then gets outraged and goes hot on Amy, leaving Blaze alone. In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Amy budges in Knuckles' sentence in the end which caused Knuckles to be annoyed. However Knuckles is also seen protecting Amy and pulls her away out of danger in the MeteorTech Premises. In Sonic Generations, Amy accidentally hurts Knuckles with a great force (which causes him to crash into a tree) after saying that Sonic "wasn't half bad" whereas she thought he was "all great". However, Amy does not notice how hard she hit Knuckles because she was busy swooning at Sonic. However in the beginning of the party, when Time Eater sends out portals to suck Sonic's friends in, Knuckles is seen protecting Amy by being sucked into the portal along with him. Shadow the Hedgehog In Sonic Adventure 2, they interact twice, but each time, Amy seems to gain an odd reaction from Shadow. Amy first meets Shadow when she mistakes him for Sonic and hugs him from behind. Shadow remains still after having been caught off guard by her ambush, and does not shake her off or retort with violence. When Amy senses the lack of a reaction, she releases him, causing him to glance back at her. Amy demands his name when she realizes that he is not Sonic, but he continues to watch her quietly. After Amy notices Dr. Eggman, she also realizes the mistake she's made, and runs off screaming. During this, Shadow takes a step after her, until Dr. Eggman tells the team that he'll take care of Amy. Later in the game aboard the ARK, Amy meets Shadow again and this time does her part in helping by begging Shadow to save the world. At first, Shadow simply replies, strangely in a non-threatening way, that it is pointless, but then Amy points out that despite people sometimes being selfish, they were still inwardly good and that saving them was right. Because of this, Shadow suddenly has a flashback of Maria begging Shadow to make people happy. When Shadow comes to his senses he goes off to fight the Biolizard, softly telling Amy that he has to keep his promise to Maria and her. Amy was also the only one to see Shadow's tear after he remembered Maria's promise, making her the only person to see him cry in Sonic Adventure 2. Amy and Maria have the same insight towards humanity, thus this might be one of the reasons Shadow is nice to her, since it's unknown whether or not Shadow remembers Amy's deed in ARK. During Sonic Battle, Amy is surprised when she finds out that Shadow's in Rouge's house, but she gets angry when Rouge doesn't tell Amy why he's in her house. During Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow can choose to assist Amy Rose in helping find Cream and have her fight alongside the player in the boss battle. Regardless, at the end of stage, Shadow benevolently advises, "If you wanna stay clear of trouble, then stay away from that Doctor." In the final ending, Amy shows an amount of faith and admiration for Shadow, regardless of anything bad that may have happened. Vector the Crocodile Amy and Vector encountered each other in Sonic Heroes. When the Chaotix saw Team Rose, Vector wanted to ask Amy a question, however her rude response caused the teams to fight. The next time the two were seen together was in Sonic Free Riders. Vector joined Amy's team along with Cream to win the prize money Eggman advertised about his Grand Prix. Vector and Amy do not seem to get along. At first, Amy blames Vector for not getting them registered for the race even when he claimed that it was not his fault as she invited him to her team 30 minutes ago. Also, when Amy pretends that she wasn't expecting her and Sonic in the Grand Prix (because she wanted to prove that "lovers" are drawn together) Vector disapproves her by calling her a "terrible actress". Amy also appears to yell at Vector and boss him around, something she does not do to Cream throughout the game, even though Cream is also a member of the team. On the Team Amy admires Sonic still and even more with his new powers of speed. Amy keeps her hammer in good use for helping Sora fighting off the Heartless. She mostly enjoys seeing hersrlf in other forms in other worlds. Relationships with other Members Sora: Amy and Sora always help each other with their love lives. Amy helps Sora with Kairi, and Sora helps Amy with Sonic. Bloom: Bloom and Amy are fashion buddies on the team. They combine their powers on missions to fight Heartless by using "Flaming Hammer Blast". Stitch: Though Stitch and Amy fight a lot, they form a perfect team by Stitch being the ball and Amy hitting Stitch at the enemy like a baseball bomb. Tyler/Kamen Rider Kiva: Amy Gets Well With Tyler She Acts Like A Nurse To Him Lock, Shock, and Barrel: When she first met the trio, they pranked her and she kept trying to get her revenge on them all the time. Category:Sonic characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Heroines Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Strong characters Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:TV Show characters Category:Animals Category:Fashion characters Category:Tomboys Category:Intimidating characters Category:Anime characters Category:Idiots Category:Weak characters Category:Sin of Wrath